<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Championship of death {Mcyt danganronpa} by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037388">Championship of death {Mcyt danganronpa}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Ultimate,<br/>We invite you to an event, that was not only designed by a fellow ultimate but will allow you to meet others as well. There will be a number of competitions for you to compete in, but it's all just a gathering.<br/>Sighed, T̸͎͓̦͍̱͛͋͒̊4̷̨͔̤͕̾̂̈͘͝͠3̴̢͙̘̳̞̤̲̖͋̋͌̋ ̸̤͍̜̙̰̥̝̌̃̀̕͜͝͝Ņ̶͓̎̋͛͠0̴͔̭̜̐̈̍̀̎͒x̸̛̯̖͉̟̖̥͍̺̩̘͆͒̅̌̿͛̚7̵̧̨̻͓̑̎͠ͅ3̸̤̜̭̜̞̒̑̉̕w̴̺̳̮̞̓̀̊̓̂</p><p>15 Ultimates get invited to an event. Only they haven't gone it it yet, so how did they get here? The 1̴̙̻̈̏̄̉̋̕͝5̵̨̢̳̱̳͖̒͒̇̈́ Ultimates don't remember how they got there. Even if they are trap here it isn't that bad. Only these 1̵̛̣̥͇̼͉̆̔́̄̈́̊͜6̶̟͔̜͎̰͛̊͂̓̽̃͗̌̄ Ulitmates were thrown into a killing game. I wonder which of these 16 Ultimates will survive and which will die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. >Chapter 1: Part 1<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Few things.<br/>1. This will not have ships in it.<br/>2. I'm uncomfortable with writing swears<br/>3. I am writing about the persona not the actual person<br/>4. Any comments yell at me about me writing this will be deleted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. Where was I? Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked around the room. It was a plain room. It had a bed, a desk, a closet, a bathroom, a dresser, and some sort of TV stand. </p><p>Oh, right. You probably wanna know who I am first.</p><p>Name's Scott, Ultimate Organizer.</p><p>Now you're probably wondering why I'm here. That answer is simple.</p><p>I had gotten a letter telling me about this event for Ultimates. So me and apparently 15 other people went. Now I'm here. In an unknown room.</p><p>I looked over at the door, I could just walk out right? Probably. So that's what I did. I got up and pushed open the door. To my surprise I saw lots of other people there, talking amongst themselves. One of the younger looking people noticed me.</p><p>"There's another one!" The boy said pointing at me.</p><p>All the once all the heads turned to look at me.</p><p>"Uh hello," I said, though my accent made it sound more like a question.</p><p>"Hi!" Someone, not the young boy, said, "That would make 16 right?"</p><p>"Yup!" Someone in the sea of people responded.</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Another person said, "Can we introduce ourselves now?"</p><p>"Sure," someone said as he stepped forward, "I'm Phil." He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white and green bucket hat, a dark green cloak thing, and more green clothes underneath.</p><p>"Ultimate?" Someone with a paper crown asked.</p><p>"Oh, we're doing Ultimates? Ok, Ultimate Survivor," Phil said, then looked around "Who's next?"</p><p>"I'll go," said the girl with the paper crown, "I am Shubble, Ultimate Optimistic." Shubble had brown-ish red hair with Amber eyes. She wore a paper crown, a gray and white shirt, and black shorts.</p><p>"I'm Tommy," said one of the younger people here, he sounded like he was above us all, "And I'm the Ultimate Streamer." Tommy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red and white shirt and jeans. Tommy elbowed the person next to him, "Your turn."</p><p>"Tubbo. I'm the Ultimate Bee Keeper.... I like bees," Tubbo said, he was the boy who noticed me earlier. Tubbo had brown hair and blue eyes. He also wore jeans with a Green shirt.</p><p>"Wilbur, Ultimate Musician," Said someone with a guitar strapped to their back. Wilbur had brown eyes and hair, though he wore a gray beanie on his head. This man wore a yellow sweater like shirt and gray pants.</p><p>"My name is Grian the Ultimate Architect." Grian had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red sweater, he was also shorter than most people here.</p><p>"I'm False, and I'm the Ultimate Sparer," False stated. False had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a red and white striped shirt that was under a dark green jacket. Dark brown shorts paired with a belt, as well as long boots. She also wore gloves and goggles.</p><p>The attention shifted to the group of three standing next to False. One of them cleared their throat and continued with the introductions.</p><p>"Dream, Ultimate Speedrunner," Dream said. Dream had wheat blonde(or brown, both look the same) hair and wore a smiley face mask that was covering most of his face at the moment, though the eye I could see at the moment was green. He also wore a green hoodie and gray pants.</p><p>The black hair one pointed at himself, "Sapnap, I'm the Ultimate Helper," he was about to say more before he was interrupted by Dream.</p><p>"How is one an Ultimate Helper?"</p><p>"Shut up," Sapnap responded. Sapnap had a white headband in his hair and wore a black shirt under the white one with a fire symbol on it.</p><p>A third pushed the two apart, "I'm George," he said. George had brown eyes and hair and wore what seemed to be either glasses or goggles on the top of his head. He also wore a blue shirt and jeans. "I'm the Ultimate Coder."</p><p>"Skeppy!" A boy with dark brown hair and eyes proclaimed, "Ultimate Prankster!" Skeppy wore a bright blue beanie that matched with his hoodie.</p><p>"And you can call me Bad," said the boy next to Skeppy, "I'm the Ultimate Caretaker." Bad wore a black and red hoodie like thing. He had brown hair, green eyes, and wore glasses.</p><p>Someone with bubblegum pink hair huffed before speaking, "Techno," he stated and nothing else. Techno had pink eyes that matched his hair, which he wore a crown in. Actually he just had a very king-like outfit overall.</p><p>"Your Talent?" Bad asked.</p><p>"Not important," Techno responded, then looked at the person closest to him, clearly telling them to go next.</p><p>"Oh, uh. I'm Niki," said the girl next to techno, "I'm a baker!" Niki had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow and black sweater and black pants.</p><p>The attention shifted to another girl. "Finn." That took everyone off guard, okay Finn was a guy....maybe. "Cosplayer."</p><p>"So are we gonna ques-"</p><p>"Shush."</p><p>All at once the attention shifted to me, "What about you?" Shubble asked.</p><p>"Well I'm Scott," I said, acting as sassy as ever, "And I'm the Ultimate Organizer."</p><p>"Well that's everyone," False said before an awkward silence could fall before us, "What now?"</p><p>"How about-"</p><p>All voices were interrupted by a chime of bells.</p><p>"Hellloooooo? Is this thing working? Yes!" An unfamiliar voice said, "Hello there! Now I understand you all might be confused at the moment, but do not fear. All will become clear soon. All you need to do is exit this room, walk down the hallway, make a left and through those doors you will see an auditorium. Please make your way there!"</p><p>We all just looked at each other. Should we follow the voice, I mean it was the best option we have at the moment. Niki was the first one to start walking.</p><p>"Are we really just going to follow the mysterious voice?" Asked Finn.</p><p>"I mean what other choice do we have?" Niki responded. That seemed to be enough for most of the other people as we all made our way out and on our way to the auditorium.</p><p>Pushing open the doors we came face to face with a basic auditorium. It had lots of seats and a stage in the front.</p><p>"Welcome welcome!" Said the voice, this time it was coming from the stage, "Will you all please take a seat!"</p><p>Everyone, for the most part, scattered and sat in different places. I sat somewhat in the middle, more towards the back though. </p><p>"You more if I sit here?" Shubble asked me, pointing at the seat next to me. I shook my head and she sat down.</p><p>Suddenly a small figure popped out of the stage. "HELLOOOOO!" Yelled the figure. It was a black and white chicken? It also had a golden crown, what is with all the crowns. The chicken did a slight twirl then pointed at itself with its wings, "I'm Monocluck, your supervisor."</p><p>"..... Is that a chicken?" Tommy asked, "Is it like a stuffed animal or a robot."</p><p>"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL," Shrieked Monocluck, talk about an overreaction.</p><p>There was a silence as half the room looked at Tommy. </p><p>"So you gonna tell us why we're here?" I called out to Monocluck.</p><p>"Ahem, yes I am," Monocluck said, "As a part of this event you will be remaining within the confines of this area for....... The rest of your lives."</p><p>There was a pause before all hell broke lose of people yelling and screaming.</p><p>"I'm sorry what!?" </p><p>"The rest of our lives!?"</p><p>"Please tell me this is a joke!"</p><p>"Ok everyone, SHUT UP!" Monocluck screeched at everyone, "Yes for the rest of your lives, but there is a way to escape and leave this place." Monocluck paused, probably waiting for a reaction, before continuing, "That way is to simply be honoured, and what I mean by that is you kill another Ultimate."</p><p>That brought reactions.</p><p>"Kill? As in murder?"</p><p>"You gotta be joking."</p><p>"Hell yeah, murder."</p><p>We all looked at Tubbo when he said that and he simply shrugged.</p><p>"So is is just murder and you're done?" Shubble asked, which was a good question.</p><p>"Nope!" Monocluck said, "You will go through something called a trial..... which is a trial that'll happen sometime after a murder is committed and you've done some investigating. After that if the blackened gets found out they get executed, if not then everyone else gets executed and the blackened goes free!"</p><p>We all sat there a little stunned after hearing that.</p><p>"Wait wait, so murder survive a trial then go free?" Finn asked from....her? His? Their seat.</p><p>"But that sounds so wrong, why would anyone murder?" Asked Niki.</p><p>"You'd be surprised what a life and death situation can cause people to do," Phil stated and we all just looked at him, "I'm not the Ultimate Survivor for nothing."</p><p>"Oh! One more thing before I bounce out," Monocluck said, "You may or may have not noticed there is a watch on you, that watch is important. Don't take it off or you will die. But if you tap it, it does cool things." And with that Monocluck was out of here.</p><p>"So what now?" False asked. </p><p>I had a feeling no one knew. We were all just tossed into a so called killing game with complete strangers. Being the only way to escape was murder. I felt a cloud of distrust, worry, and nervousness over everyone and something told me things we're going to get more than interesting. Not just interesting but brutal too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. >Chapter 1: Part 2<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think we should go explore," Shubble said.</p><p>"Probably in groups?" I added to Shubble's statement.</p><p>"Uh, no," Techno said, he was already at the door, like when did he get there?! "I'm going to go by myself." And he was gone.</p><p>I watch as different people grouped up, or didn't group up, and leave the room.</p><p>"Well everyone else is grouping up, plus I thought it was a great idea," Shubble said, from behind me, "Wanna group up?"</p><p>"Sure," I stated as we walked on.</p><p>I tapped on the watch on my wrist a few times before it lit up, sorta like a high tech screen.</p><p>"Now that's cool," Shubble said before doing the exact same thing.</p><p>I stared at the info that was on the screen. It gave my name, my blood type, my date of birth, my height, my weight, and my Ultimate. There was also a small description of me and how I got my ultimate.</p><p> </p><p>*There was supposed to be a picture, but I can't do that*</p><p> </p><p>I noticed the side of other buttons.</p><p>"The top of goes information on other people," Shubble said, "The third one won't open and the second one is a map."</p><p>I pressed the map button, "That's a lot of hallways," I immediately say after seeing the simple map.</p><p> </p><p>*Insert another picture I can't add*</p><p> </p><p>"That is also a lot of walking we probably need to do." Shubble stated, then looked down the very long hallway, "I wonder why it's like this?"</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine," I said, we started walking down the hall.</p><p>I look back at my watch, reading the small description.</p><p>"Scott Smajor is a *insert age here XD* old Ultimate. He was born on November 10th and mainly known for his sassiness and events. His Ultimate being the Ultimate Organizer. He got his Ultimate by setting and organizing multiple events that brought many people together."</p><p>Interesting, I click on the button that tells me more about other people. Every name pops up. I press Techno's in hopes of finding out his Ultimate. No luck. I take a look at Shubble's. It gave me a small description, not exactly the same format as mine though.</p><p>Shubble, the Ultimate Optimistic. Got her Ultimate for being known as an upbeat person and her positive look on things.</p><p>"Hey Shubble?" I ask her.</p><p>"Hm?" Shubble looked up at me, "What ya need?"</p><p>"What's your description on the watch."</p><p>"Oh!" She looks at it then reads it out loud, "Shubble is a *age* old Ultimate. She was born August 20th and is known for being an upbeat person. Her Ultimate is the Ultimate Optimistic. She got her Ultimate from being herself and helping others."</p><p>"That's interesting," I say, I look to the end of the hallway, like seriously how long was this hallway.</p><p>"Well it's not exactly accurate," Shubble said, "Oh well."</p><p>I was about to question when we came out into the main hallway, finally that took forever.</p><p>"Where should we go?" Shubble asked me, we avoided the dorms since that was where we came from.</p><p>"Maybe up then work our way down?" I suggested. We both agreed to this and made our way to the entrance hall.</p><p>The entrance hall was big and grand. It had a dome like ceiling and pillars holding it up. Everything seemed to be made of marble, with the floor being some sort of polished stone. There were two people here, both of which were admiring the building.</p><p>"Hi False! Hi Grian!" Shubble said with a smile and a wave.</p><p>I wave as well, receiving an off handed wave from Grian.</p><p>"Hi,"False said, she turned to look at us and waved back.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Shubble asked as she danced around some of the pillars.</p><p>"We're both admiring it and inspecting it I guess," False said with a shrug.</p><p>"Grian I understand, by aren't you a sparer False?" I ask.</p><p>"Well yeah," False replied, "But I know a bit about building."</p><p>"She's really good with futuristic from what she's told me," Grian chimed in, "I may be the architect, but still have my weakness."</p><p>"Really?" Shubble asked False,x "That's so cool!"</p><p>False shrugged, "Nothing too impressive."</p><p>A silence fell over the small ground, I had a feeling no one knew what to talk about. But there was definitely something all on our minds. I wasn't sure if I was the one who wanted to start that conversation, but luckily I didn't have to.</p><p>"So what do you think about this whole situation?" False asked.</p><p>"I don't know," I reply, "There's nothing to go off of other than we can't leave."</p><p>"I mean there is one way to leave," Grian said trailing off, he had made his way to the other side of the room.</p><p>"But I mean this isn't so bad," Shubnle said, "Besides it's not there's anything that would force us to kill."</p><p>She was right about that. Whatever that Chicken was, it had nothing against us. A small wave a relief washes over the small group.</p><p>"Well thanks for talking with us," I say, as I start walking out.</p><p>"No problem," False said, "I'll see you guys later."</p><p>"Bye False! Bye Grian!" Shubble said as she followed me out, "Infirmary?"</p><p>"Sure," I said as we walked the slightly long distance to the infirmary.</p><p>The infirmary was basic to say the least. It has two beds and a counter cabinet area filled with medicines, equipment, and poisons. There were also two boys messing around in here.</p><p>"Look at all these poisons Tubbo!" Tommy said. The blonde boy was tall but he for some reason decided to stand on the counter, with Tubbo sitting on the counter with him.</p><p>"You know when I said there wasn't a reason for us to die," Shubble said next to me as we watch both boys mess with the stuff in the cabinet, "Or at least I said something along those lines."</p><p>I nod slowly.</p><p>"Yeah I think I was wrong," Shubble said, "I also think we should leave."</p><p>We both silently agreed to leave, but we were stopped by Tubbo.</p><p>"Scott Smajor!" Tubbo called, using my full name which was interesting, "Hi!"</p><p>"Hi Tubbo, Tommy," Shubble said as I waved, "We were just leaving."</p><p>"Mm okay, bye!" Tubbo said going back to listening to Tommy.</p><p>We both make it out of the infirmary, closing the door behind us.</p><p>"Let's hope those two don't do anything stupid," I say.</p><p>"Yeah," Shubble replied with a nod, "Next room?"</p><p>"Next room."</p><p>We make our way to the cafe. Which upon walking into, looked like a coffee cafe. It had a peaceful vibe to it, nothing like our situation. There was a display case that was filled with sweets. There was also a kitchen area that was mostly hidden from where I was standing.</p><p>Niki was baking in the kitchen, Wilbur was sitting on the counter strumming his guitar, and Finn was sitting at a table painting their nails.</p><p>Niki, even though slightly hidden away, was the first to notice us. "Hi," she said with a smile.</p><p>"Hello!" Shubble responded.</p><p>Wilbur paused his strumming to wave and Finn looked up and smiled at us.</p><p>"This area has a nice vibe to it," Shubble said looking around at everything, from the handing lights to the brick walls.</p><p>"It does," Niki agreed, "I'm stress baking right now, do you want anything?" Niki set out multiple trays of different pastries.</p><p>"Ooo~" Shubble said as she grabbed something that looked puffy and bit into it, "This is really good!"</p><p>"Thanks," Niki said modestly.</p><p>Shubble's attention turned to Wilbur, "Whatcha doing?" She asked.</p><p>"Playing a melody that was in my head," Wilbur responded.</p><p>I backed away from that conversation to go see what Finn was up to.</p><p>"Hi," Finn said, still painting their nails.</p><p>"Where'd you get that?" I ask.</p><p>"This?" Finn said holding the nail polish brush, "I found it in my room. Then brought it here because no one was her originally."</p><p>"Wait, in your room?" I ask.</p><p>Finn nodded, "I found it in there along with other things that would fit me as a person and an Ultimate."</p><p>"Huh interesting," I said, "I need to take a look at my room some more then."</p><p>Finn was about to say something but we were interrupted by Wilbur and his guitar. He had started singing.</p><p>I slipped away after about a minute of listening to Wilbur, he was pretty good. Well obviously he was good.</p><p>I headed to the room that was attached to the cafe, the hallway to it made me uneasy. Maybe it was because it was thinner than the other walls or maybe because of how empty it was, I'm wasn't sure. But I made it to the room, and was blank and empty. White as snow.</p><p>Oh yeah, Bad and Skeppy were also in here. Yelling at each other about something. I manage to slip by without being noticed and left, walking into the main hallway.</p><p>Then collided with Phil.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Phil said as we both backed up after running into each other.</p><p>"It's fine," I said.</p><p>There was a slight pause as Phil fixed his hat, then Shubble came up calling me.</p><p>"Scott!" She called, coming from where assume was the cafe, "You ran off without me."</p><p>"I wanted to look at the empty room, don't know what I was expecting to be honest," I say as I watch Phil wave as he left.</p><p>"Hmmm, where to next?" Shubble asked.</p><p>"I wanted to check out my room, Finn found nail polish in theirs so I was curious," I say. Shubble nodded an 'ok' and we made our way to the lounge area.</p><p>I didn't get to take in the lounge area before, so I got a good look once we were there. It was mostly gray with red couches and a coffee table and some house plants.</p><p>Dream, George, and Sapnap were running around in here. Well more like George and Sapnap were chasing Dream. They were kind of just running in circles. Me and Shubble just looked at each other, more things to be confused about.</p><p>"By the way, if you're looking for Techno he's in his room," Dream said, stopping in front of us before running off again.</p><p>"Actually we're headed to our rooms too," I say, "What are you guys doing? You know what nevermind."</p><p>"I'll be in my room," Stubble said to me before running off.</p><p>I walked to my room, I studied the lock before using my watch out to it. It unlocked it, didn't expect that to work.</p><p>I open some of the drawers and there was a clipboard and some pen and paper. Nice to know that if I need to write anything there's stuff here. I also open the closet to see my same outfit multiple times. The same shirt, jacket, pants, socks, and shoes.</p><p>Closing the closet I flop on to the bed, I was done for the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still have no idea to what I'm writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. >Chapter 1: Part 3<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything be moving fast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard a knock at my door. Had I fallen asleep? Apparently. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.</p><p>"Scott?" Shubble called, "You there?"</p><p>"Yes," I say, I got up and opened the door.</p><p>"Niki and a few other people made food," Shubble said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to eat."</p><p>"Oh sure," I walk out, closing the door behind me we both made out way to the cafe.</p><p>We were greeted with quite a scene when we walked into the room. Tubbo and Tommy looked like they were both dead or dying. Wilbur was half yelling at them half having a conversation with Phil and surprisingly Techno. Grian and False were having a conversation with each other. <br/>Dream was now chasing George and Sapnap, yelling 'Com're George,' and 'Com're Sapnap.' Bad and Skeppy were having a conversation. Finn was drinking something while listening to Bad and Skeppy talk and possibly Wilbur, Phil, and Techno's conversation. Niki was presumably in the kitchen.</p><p>I look over at Tubbo and Tommy, "What happened to them?" I ask.</p><p>"Something about consuming poison and drugs," Wilbur said.</p><p>Finn, who was indeed listening to their conversation, spit out their drink, "Sorry what now?"</p><p>"Apparently they swallowed poison or something," Phil answered.</p><p>"And this happened when?"</p><p>"Few hours ago."</p><p>"Don't leave those two alone, noted," I say,  they were messing with the poisons earlier, though I can't say I expect them to swallow it.</p><p>There was a loud screechy noise coming from, what I assume are speakers. We all look up then across the Cafe to see a black and white chicken appear out of nowhere.</p><p>"Hel-" Monocluck was interrupted by more screechy noise, "Well that's loud. Ahem. Hello there everyone I have an announcement to make."</p><p>There were nervous glances exchanged through out the group as Monocluck continued.</p><p>"Obviously it's the first day, no one's gonna murder yet. I'm simply here to tell you what's on the line, other than your life of course," Monocluck held out 16 pieces of paper, "I have something everyone will want to see. On these papers I have either a deep secret, something that will make you look bad, or something that will make others want to avoid you. And I have one for every single one of you."</p><p>Even more nervous glances were exchanged.</p><p>"Only a few of them have names on them," Monocluck shook the papers, then proceeded to throw them into the air. Causing the little slips of paper to flutter down.</p><p>We all just looked at each other for a good second before everyone tried to grab their paper or someone else's paper, it was hard to tell. In the end I'm pretty sure we all ended up with someone else's paper. Oh yeah, Monocluck left in the middle of the chaos. I looked at the paper I had.</p><p>'This person will betray you in the end, but they are not and never will be a traitor.'</p><p>Well if that isn't ominous I don't know what is. Bides how can someone betray you and not be the traitor. I mean really, who could this be talking about?</p><p>"What does yours say?" Shubble asked, causing me to jump, "Mine says 'This person is hiding their real Ultimate' weird."</p><p>"Oh uh, yeah," I look down at mine again, "Mine says that someone will betray us but they aren't a traitor."</p><p>"That's even more weird," Shubble said, "I wonder who these belong to."</p><p>"What the heck does 'This person wasn't the only one there when they got their Ultimate' even mean" Tubbo asked loudly.</p><p>"I dunno," Tommy answered, I guess the children have been cured of the poison, "Mine says that this person is the cause of all this."</p><p>We all look at Tommy. The cause of all this? As in the killing game? The person behind all of this madness? The mastermind, if you will call it that.</p><p>"I don't think sharing what secrets we have is a good idea," Niki said, "Especially if they're labeled."</p><p>Everyone looked back down at their paper, most likely double checking if it was labeled or not. Mine was not.</p><p>"Well, does anyone wanna eat?" Niki asked. She was answered with nods and yeses.</p><p>-</p><p>After we all are we all split up. Me and Shubble talked a little bit before she went to bed. I was about to head in myself before I was stopped by Dream in the hallway.</p><p>"Scott!" He called.</p><p>"Yeah?" I answer, spinning around to look at him.</p><p>"Explain," Dream said, he held out his paper to me and I took it.</p><p>'This person organized the event that eventually lead you here'</p><p>I stared at it. It was so obviously talking about me, but what event did I organize? I stand there thinking, Dream was waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I really don't know," I answer, "My memories all messed up."</p><p>Dream frowned. Clearly not happy with that response.</p><p>I threw my hands up in response, "I got nothing," I say.</p><p>"Well I guess it's an unsolved mysteries I'll have to find out," Dream said, as he disappeared into the darkness known as the other room.</p><p>That was an interesting conversation. What event did I even organize? Oh wait. I remember, but all I did was organize it. I don't even remember going to it.</p><p>I sighed and walked to my room. If Dream wanted to be suspicious of me, then that's fine. I flop onto the bed.</p><p>-<br/>(We jumping around a lot this chapter)</p><p>The next morning as I wake up, I noticed another little slip of paper on the bedside table. I pick it up and read it.</p><p>'This person has put drugs in their food.'</p><p>Great more secrets. I got out of bed, and got ready for the day. I walk out of the room, to complete silence. Which was weird. I'm not a late sleeper but I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be this quite. I decided that going to the cafe would be the best course of action. So I headed there.</p><p>I immediately heard people talking as I got to the door. I pushed it open to see everyone except for one or two people. Shubble waved at me from where she was sitting, talking with Niki. I walk over there and sit down.</p><p>"Hello Scott," Niki greeted, "Have you seen Wilbur?"</p><p>Shubble slid me a plate of food as I answered, "No, I don't believe so. I didn't see anyone on my way out. Actually it was very quiet."</p><p>"Perhaps he's just sleeping?" Shubble suggested.</p><p>"Yeah," Niki responded, "I'm just worried with this whole motive thing."</p><p>"We can wait and see," Shubble said.</p><p>And that's what we did. Tommy and Tubbo came in. Skeppy also came in, asking where Bad was.</p><p>"He was here," Phil answered, "He left though."</p><p>There was no sign of Wilbur anywhere, actually Finn was also no where to be found.</p><p>"Does anyone know where Wilbur is?" Shubble asked everyone in the room. She was answered with 'no's' from everyone.</p><p>"Why don't we go look for him?" Shubble suggested, "He's gotta be here somewhere."</p><p>Niki agreed, and surprisingly Phil, Tommy, Techno and a dragged along Tubbo wanting to tag along. So we split up</p><p>"Do you think he's dead?" I ask Shubble as we walk along the hallway.</p><p>"Doubt full, I don't think someone would murder on the first day," Stubble said.</p><p>"Let's check in here," I pointed at the door leading to the empty room.</p><p>"Are you sure he'd be in there?", Shubble asked.</p><p>I shrug, "It's worth to check," I say.</p><p>That was good enough for her, and we walk into the room.</p><p>Shubble let out a shriek, and I let out a yelp of surprise. There was indeed someone dead.</p><p>That person was…………</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. >Deadly Life 1<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DING DONG BING BONG</p><p>"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!" Monocluck's voice rang throughout the building, "After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin. HAVE FUN!"</p><p>"Bad?"</p><p>We both turn our heads to the other entrance of the room. There was a group of people, one of them being Skeppy.</p><p>Bad was dead. Well all just stared at the body in disbelief. From my knowledge Bad was just killed within a certain time frame. Seeing as he was seen in the Cafe.</p><p>He was on the ground, face first. There was only a little blood and Bad seemed to be holding something.</p><p>There was more silence until Skeppy bolted out of the room. After that the room broke into quiet conversation. Shubble nudged me, and showed me her watch.</p><p>(I ain't drawing things, because my drawing tablet is broken and I'm lazy. Might add some later though)</p><p>Monofile 1<br/>
-----------------<br/>
Victim: BadBoyHalo, Ultimate Caretaker<br/>
Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma, weapon is unknown<br/>
Time of Death: Unknown<br/>
Location: Empty Room<br/>
Extra Information: Victim seemed to have died instantly. Victim was hit from behind.</p><p>I walk closer to the body and take whatever paper Bad is holding. It's a secret slip.</p><p>'Wilbur has stolen items that may or may not have gotten him his ultimate.'</p><p>I blink at the paper. Bad had Wilbur's secret.</p><p>"Hey Shubble, look at this," I call to her. I hand her the secret slip.</p><p>"It's Wilbur's secret," Shubble said, then gasped, "I hope Will wasn't the one who did this."</p><p>"I don't think he did."</p><p>We both turn to see Phil standing there. Everyone else had probably left.</p><p>"Let me see the secret," Phil said, so Shubbke handed it to him, "Wil might be psycho but I don't think he did this."</p><p>"Why not?" Shubble asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you later," Phil said.</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Wilbur's secret</p><p>"I did see Skeppy and Bad talking before I went into the Cafe," Phil said, "But I also saw them part ways.</p><p>Truth Bullet areas: Skeppy and Bad's exchange</p><p>"Anyways I'll be off now," Phil said as he left the room.</p><p>"Hey Shubble?" I ask, "Who came into the cafe after Bad left?"</p><p>"Hmm," Shubble thought, "You, Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, Skeppy, and False. Finn and Wilbur are unaccounted for."</p><p>Truth Bullet added: People who came in after Bad left</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Missing people</p><p>"Huh," I say, "I guess that would make all of us a suspect."</p><p>"I guess so," Shubble paused, and sniffed the air, "Hey is it just me or does it smell like honey in here?"</p><p>I smell the air, there is a faint smell of honey in this room that wasn't in the hallway or the cafe, "Yeah it does."</p><p>"Huh, weird," Shubble said, then shrugged.</p><p>I examine the body a bit more. And pick up a scrap of teal fabric. I look down at the jacket I'm wearing, just as I thought it matches.</p><p>"Well this sucks," I say.</p><p>"Well I guess it matches," Shubble said, "But it's only a small piece of fabric."</p><p>"I guess so," I say as I pocket the fabric scrap.</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Teal scrap of fabric</p><p>"Do you think we're done here?" Shingle asked.</p><p>I look around the relatively clean room, "Yeah I think so," I say, "I guess we can leave now."</p><p>So we leave. In the hallways we find Finn talking to Skeppy and Techno.</p><p>"Really, all I've been doing is sleeping then I was putting on makeup," Finn said.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Shingle asked.</p><p>"Skeppy wants to question Finn and Wilbur," Techno said, in his monotone voice.</p><p>"I mean it's reasonable, but you know Skeppy you're also a suspect," Shubble stated.</p><p>"Wait I am?" Skeppy asked before thinking about it, "I guess I am."</p><p>"Where have you been this while time Finn anyways?" I ask.</p><p>Finn turned to face me, doing a small hair flip. "I slept in because I why not, then spent like two hours??? Yeah two hours putting on makeup, wigs, and outfit," he said.</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Finn's account</p><p>"Well that's all we needed bye!" Shubble said bouncing off to the lobby of the dorm rooms. I follow.</p><p>In here I spot Niki and Phil talking to Wilbur, while he stands in his door way.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?" Shubble asked, coming up behind Niki.</p><p>"Well we found Wilbur," Phil said, "He's been sleeping this whole time."</p><p>Wilbur sleepily nodded, "I don't know what happened, I went straight to bed after I spilt up with Niki," he said, pausing to yawn, "And now I feel like I could sleep for days."</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Wilbur's account</p><p>"That's odd, to say the least," I said, "But thanks for the info."</p><p>"No problem," Wilbur said with a yawn, "Now I wanna go back to sleep."</p><p>Me and Shubble left, and we headed to the auditorium. We were both hit with a faint smell of honey again.</p><p>"What's with every place smelling like honey?" Shubble asked.</p><p>"Not sure," I answer as I opened the doors, "Let's look around I guess."</p><p>As I looked around the smell of honey became more intoxicating. It started giving me a headache. That was when I stopped something in the back corner.</p><p>"Shubble, there's some weird contraption back here," I call to her. There was indeed some contraption back here. It looked like something you'd hang above a door, but it was like attached to something else.</p><p>"It… has blood on it," Shubble observed, "And it definitely smells like honey."</p><p>"It does."</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Weird contraption</p><p>"Hey Scott, look," Shubble said pointing.</p><p>There were foot prints of blood.</p><p>"Follow them?"</p><p>"Follow them."</p><p>Turns out they led from the auditorium, to the empty room, then to the cafe, then back to the empty room, then back again to the cafe. So we were now both in the cafe.</p><p>"Hey you guys?" A voice called, grabbing out attention. It was False and Grian.</p><p>"Have you seen my goggles?" False asked, "I haven't been able to find them since I woke up."</p><p>"No, sadly have not, sorry," Shubble said.</p><p>"That's fine," False sighed, "I was just hoping someone had seen them."</p><p>"We'll keep an eye out," I say.</p><p>"Thanks," False said.</p><p>"Do you guys know what's with the honey smell?" Grain asked, "It's almost everywhere."</p><p>"Yeah, we were wondering about that too," Shubble said.</p><p>"It's almost like it's everywhere there's blood."</p><p>"I think you might be on to something Grian," I say, "I think everywhere this is blood there is the smell of honey, it makes sense."</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Honey smell</p><p>"Well we'll be on our way now," False said, and they left.</p><p>"Shall we head to the infirmary?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure," Shubble responded.</p><p>We made our way to the infirmary, it was a mess in here.</p><p>"I bet it was Tommy and Tubbo who made this mess," I say.</p><p>"Oh definitely," Shubble responded, "Oh hey. There's emptied bloood bags in the trash can."</p><p>I go over to look, "Huh, were Tommy and Tubbo messing with blood?"</p><p>"I doubt so."</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Messy infirmary</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Empty blood bags</p><p>Eventually we were done and mad rout way to the entrance hall. Nothing really. Except what I found after circling one of the pillars. False's goggles, covered in blood.</p><p>I carefully pick to up, "Well I found False's goggles," I say to Shubble who was coming over.</p><p>Truth Bullet added: False's bloodied goggles</p><p>"Should we give them back?" I ask, "Maybe wash them before hand."</p><p>Before Shubble could answer False and Grian appeared again.</p><p>"Oh, my goggles," False said.</p><p>"Yeah, we found them," Shubble said.</p><p>"Here, give it to me," said False, "I'll wash them."</p><p>I handed False her bloodied goggles, "So what brings you here?"</p><p>"Phil wants us to do room sweeps to make sure no one's hiding anything," Grain said.</p><p>"I mean smart," Shubble said, "Let's head over."</p><p>So we walk the very long hallway to the dorms. Meeting everyone who was there.</p><p>"Is that everyone? Great," Phil said, "We'll start other three and work our way around."</p><p>The first room we entered was Dream's. Nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like mine except bright green.</p><p>"Ok who needs this many mask?" Sapnap asked, who was going through Dream's clothes.</p><p>"None of your- GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Dream yelled, "I thought we agreed not to go through clothes."</p><p>Next room was  Phil's again nothing out of the ordinary, expect he had a book shelf with notebooks in it.</p><p>Finn came next, and other than the amount of makeup and clothes this person had the only weird thing we're the tiny contraption he's made.</p><p>"This is why I went to bed late," Finn said, "I think to make thing so that life is easier."</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Finn's contraptions</p><p>We past over Bad's room since we couldn't go in.</p><p>Techno wouldn't let most of us in, only Wilbur and Phil.</p><p>Skeppy, who I just realized was missing his bennie, let up into his room. There were blue prints on his walls for different prank ideas.</p><p>Truth Bullet added: Prank Blueprints</p><p>Tubbo's room…. Smelled like honey. Who would have guessed? It was a lot stronger then the smell from were the blood was.</p><p>Everyone else rooms were completely normal. There was nothing weird or incriminating in any of them.</p><p>DING DONG BIG BONG</p><p>"It's time for what you've all been waiting for, the CLASS TRAIL. Please head to the entrance hall and you will get taken to the trail room."</p><p>There was a brief silence before Sapnap broke it. "Race ya," he called as he ran off.</p><p>"Oh you're on," said Dream running after him. Followed by George.</p><p>We all just walked behind them. With Tommy and Tubbo wrestling each other on the way. If you're wondering who won, it was Dream.</p><p>We hall stood around until two elevators, each in the other side of the room appeared. Assuming we go into the elevator, well we went into the elevator. It slowly went down an until we stopped and the doors opened.</p><p>The "trial room" was interesting. There were different platforms, everyone a different color, that we each walk into. They were labeled with out names. There was a tube above it the lead somewhere and water below us. In the center there seemed to be some sort of pie chart looking circle. (it's just the decision dome from MCC)</p><p>We all went into our own little….area? Either way Monocluck popped out of the center.</p><p>"Hello there Ultimates, and welcome to your first trial. I'll give you a basic run down of how this will work," Monocluck sang, "In this trial you're trying to figure out who the blackened is."</p><p>Monocluck pointed at floating boxes that were above each section of the pie chart thingy, "These will show who ever is the most suspected at the time. When time is up you will use the eggs I have given you to vote who you think is the murderer. Simply throw the egg into whatever section the box is over." Monocluck continued, "Vote wrong and the killer gets to go free while everyone else gets executed, vote right and the kill gets executed while everyone continues with their time here."</p><p>There was a silence as we took it all in.</p><p>"Well then seeing as there is no question," Monocluck said, "Let us start the class trial."</p><p>So, this is where we find out who the culprit is. This is where we find out whether or not we die. Pressure much? Either way, this is a have of life and death. Not a game I wanna play, but have too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your guesses and theories, hand 'em over.</p><p>If all honesty though, I only wrote this when it was like 3 am so the planning is bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. >Trial 1: Part 1<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trial time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly reminder. I usually write around 3 am so everything is planned out really badly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was still silence even after we started the class trial. I guess none of us knew what to say. That was before Shubble spoke up.</p>
<p>"Soooooo," she said, "Anyone know where to start?"</p>
<p>There was no answer.</p>
<p>"Okkkaaay then," Shubble said awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Actually I have something," Grian said, "Why don't we start off with who is definitely clear and who isn't."</p>
<p>"That means everyone who was in the kitchen before bad left and stayed there is clear, right?" Niki asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah that makes sense," Phil said, "Who would that be again?"</p>
<p>"That would be me, Tubbo, Scott, Techno, Skeppy, and False," Tommy said looking at his watch, "Then Wilbur and Finn never showed up."</p>
<p>The floating boxes showed each of our names. That made me slightly worried. Problem was, I had no alibi. I had woken up and went to the cafe.</p>
<p>"I think it's Wilbur," Tommy said suddenly, "Bad had the man's secret after all."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure he was drugged," Techno said.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Wilbur, who still seemed to be waking up. He also seemed to be very clueless.</p>
<p>"Well either he's an incredible actor or he has been drugged," Finn said.</p>
<p>"You're not off the hook yet either Finn," George said.</p>
<p>"I was putting on makeup in the morning," Finn said, "And last night I was making contraptions."</p>
<p>"That's what makes you suspicious though," False said, "Not that I'm clear either."</p>
<p>"Makeup can be hard to put on," Niki said.</p>
<p>"But Bad was killed with blunt force trauma, most likely using the contraption me and Scott found," Shubble said.</p>
<p>"I only make things that would make my  life easier, or help me cheat the system," Finn said the last part sheepishly, "I was trying to make an alarm clock and what about Scott?"</p>
<p>"Me?" I ask, as everyone's attention turned to me, "I woke up and went to the cafe. Nothing else."</p>
<p>"That's not a good alibi Scott Smajor," Tubbo said.</p>
<p>"That's all I have," I say with a shrug, "There really is nothing else against me."</p>
<p>I could see Dream look at me, or at least I think he was. It was kinda hard to tell with that mask on. But the black dots that served as eyes stared into me.</p>
<p>"That's true," Grian said, "There's not much else against him."</p>
<p>“What about the teal fabric?” Skeppy asked, before Sapnap started talking over him.</p>
<p>"Wait a second," Sapnap said, "Didn't both Tommy and Tubbo come in after Bad as well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that’s true,” George added on.</p>
<p>“We slept toget-” </p>
<p>“Me and Tubbo had a sleepover,” Tommy grumbled, interrupting Tubbo.</p>
<p>“What if they worked together?” False asked.</p>
<p>“What would helping one get out of the other?” I also ask, “Could you two people even get out of here together?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” a cheery voice said, “Only one person can be the murderer, if an accomplice was to happen then that person must not have any care for their life.”</p>
<p>“Well Tubbo doesn’t seem like the type of person to commit a murder, and I don’t think Tommy would cover for Tubbo,” Niki stated, in which at her statement Tommy seemed highly offended and Tubbo seemed sad.</p>
<p>“What about you False?” Shubble asked.</p>
<p>“I was reading,” False said, “Grian can confirm I was reading.”</p>
<p>All attention turned to Grian as he nodded, “She said she wanted to finish her book before going to eat.”</p>
<p>“But that still leaves a good 30 minutes before False came to the cafe,” Techno pointed out.</p>
<p>“Besides what was with her goggles being bloody?” Phil asked.</p>
<p>“I think that was a red herring.”</p>
<p>“Of course Grian thinks that,” Skeppy said, “I mean they are friends.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I think he’s onto something,” Finn said, “Like what other clues that are against her?”</p>
<p>“Nothing I guess,” Skeppy said.</p>
<p>“So then False, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo have nothing against them other than arriving after Bad,” Dream said.</p>
<p>“Actually there might be something against Tubbo,” I say, “Like what was with the smell of honey absolutely everywhere?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah that!” Shubble exclaimed, “There was the smell of honey everywhere! Not to mention the open blood bags in the infirmary.”</p>
<p>Tubbo sniffed himself, “I don’t smell like honey though,” he said “I smell like roses.”</p>
<p>“He really does,” Tommy said, “Or at least he did when we were throwing pillows at each other last night, where I totally won.”</p>
<p>Tubbo suppressed a laugh, “You fell off the bed Tommy.”</p>
<p>“I DID NOT-”</p>
<p>“So putting the children aside,” Wilbur said, then paused to yawn, “What else do we have?”</p>
<p>“Your secret,” Techno said, which  caused Wilbur to pause and Tommy to stop shouting in the background, “More specifically how you stole something that allowed you to earn your Ultimate.”</p>
<p>“I- well- you see,” Wilbur stammered.</p>
<p>“That means nothing,” Phil said.</p>
<p>Everyone just stared at Phil, obviously very confused to what that meant.</p>
<p>Phil cleared his throat before speaking, “I don’t think Wil would have known that Bad had his secret, besides it’s actually public knowledge that Wilbur had stolen someone else’s work.”</p>
<p>“WHAT!” Wilbur shouted, “That’s public knowledge?”</p>
<p>“You’d need to do some digging, but it’s out there,” Phil said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Mhm, can we talk about how someone literally drugged me?” Wilbur said, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“When did it start?” False asked.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure after dinner,” Wilbur thought.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t me!” Niki said as half the room turned to look at her, “I didn’t put anything into the food.”</p>
<p>“Who else was cooking with you then?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Um,” Niki said, thinking it over, “Bad was helping, Skeppy was just hanging out, Grian gave me a great recipe of bread, and Tubbo showed me how to tell when to use what honey.”</p>
<p>“What a way to throw everyone under the bus Niki,” Skeppy muttered.</p>
<p>“W-well I was asked a question and I answered,” Niki said defensively.</p>
<p>“Why would someone want to poison Wilbur though?” Shubble asked.</p>
<p>“The motive right?” Dream asked.</p>
<p>Tommy snorted, “Or maybe they just hated him.”</p>
<p>“Honestly Tommy might be right,” Finn said, “We didn’t get the movies till after they made food right?”</p>
<p>“So here hates Wilbur then?” Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>“Literally no one,” Wilbur said, “We haven’t known each other that long, besides it’s not like anyone is going to say anything.”</p>
<p> “Let’s let Wilbur off the hook for a tiny bit,” I say, “There’s something I want to discuss.”</p>
<p>“And that is?” Dream questions.</p>
<p>“The contraption that we all agree killed Bad,” I say, “Like what is that.”</p>
<p>“It looked like one of those pull up things,” NIki said, “You know, the ones you put on the doors?”</p>
<p>“Except when you open that door death awaits you,” Techno said.</p>
<p>“With the way other parts seemed to be attached that is easily very plausible,” False said, thinking to herself.</p>
<p>“How so?” Dream asked False.</p>
<p>“Well the way it seems to work would be opening the door and something in the bucket drops onto you,” False said, “But in this case it seems that the entire thing fell on Bad.” False had been doing hand motions throughout her explanation, as if to prove a point..</p>
<p>“That was oddly specific,” Niki said.</p>
<p>False shrugged, “As a builder it wasn’t too hard to see.”</p>
<p>Finn nodded, “It does look like that.”</p>
<p>“Is that because you built it?” Skeppy asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Finn said, crossing his arms, “But you could’ve.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I saw those blueprints, Skeppy,” Finn said, “Well to be fair we all did, but… yeah.”</p>
<p>“Did anyone get a close look at them?” Shubble asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Phil answered, “I think we were all just doing a scan of his room.”</p>
<p>Tommy let out a groan, “We’re at a dead end aren’t we.”</p>
<p>I thought to myself, there wasn’t much else we could talk about. When something in my mind remembered something. Something very important, the very thing that would make sure that….most of us…. lives.</p>
<p>“I have something,” I say, “Something kinda important.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the theories please XD</p>
<p>Man, I do not like this chapter TwT.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. >Trial 1: Part 2<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short</p><p>Also I made this murder at 3 in the morning, ya'll really think it's gonna be that planned out?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I remember there was something Skeppy said,” I said tapping my chin, “I believed you mentioned something about a piece of teal fabric.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Skeppy said, “The one that was the same color as your jacket.”</p><p>Shubble seemed to catch on to what I was saying, “How did you know that there was fabric there?” she asked, which left Skeppy confused..</p><p>“It was at the crime scene,” Skeppy said.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” I say as I pull out the fabric from my pocket, “I took it out before everyone else came.”</p><p>A gasp came from someone and a laugh came from Tommy, “HA! Caught red handed!”</p><p>“Well you only got one thing against me, what else do you have?” Skeppy asked.</p><p>“Toss me one of your shoes,” Shubble said, “There’s gotta be blood on the bottom of them right?”</p><p>Skeppy, reluctantly, took off one of his shoes and tossed it to Shubble. She seemed confused as she looked at the bottom of it,</p><p>“Let me see,” I say to Shubble, and she handed it to me. There was nothing on the bottom of that shoe.</p><p>“What?” Wilbur asked, “What’s on the bottom of his shoe?”</p><p>“Nothing,” I replied.</p><p>“Let me see,” Grian said.</p><p>“Doubt you’ll see anything,” I say but chuck it to Grian.</p><p>“HEY!” Skeppy yelled, “Stop playing hot potato with my shoe!”</p><p>Grian, luckly, caught the shoe and turned it around looking at it.</p><p>“See there’s nothing on it,” Shubble said with a sigh.</p><p>Though Grian didn’t seem to hear her as he brought out a UV flashlight out of nowhere and shined it onto the shoe, “Oh yeah,” he said, “There’s blood on here.”</p><p>“Where did that flashlight come from?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“No, why do you have that on you?” Geogre asked.</p><p>“I am a man of many talents,” Grian said with a shrug as he passed on the shoe to be given back to Skeppy, “However I do think we have our culprit now.”</p><p>“No!” Skeppy said, “That is insane!”</p><p>“Well let’s go over this case then,” I say.</p><p>(Don’t actually feel like writing this out, so here is the very bad summary I wrote in my trial doc)</p><p>[Skeppy just wanted to pull a prank on someone. So he built a contraption to drop something on someone's head. So Skeppy put it up and waited for someone so that he could lure them in. That person happened to be Bad. So him and Bad talked for a little bit. Skeppy remembered something and went to go grab that. Mean while passing Phil. When he came back he told Bad to enter the room. So he did. Skeppy realizing that the contraption was about to fall he tried to grab Bad before he could get hurt. Too late. It bonked him and Bad was killed instantly. Also Skeppy ripped his hat. Skelly slightly panicked took the contraption and discarded it in the auditorium. With Monocluck granting Skeppy access to the other rooms, he would place items to frame people around places.]</p><p>All eyes turned to Skeppy as he looked down in shame, “Yeah,” he said.</p><p>“Why would you kill him though!” Sapnap asked, “You guys were inseparable! Best friends even before this crazy game!”</p><p>“For once,” Skeppy said, “I didn’t mean too.</p><p>Dead silence filled the room. Let that sink in. Someone just accidentally killed their bestfriend(?) and knowing a person’s track record the victim would've thought it was on purpose. However the thick silence was interrupted. </p><p>“Well then, I’d say cast your votes!” Monocluck said, a little to cherry for comfort.</p><p>The one thing I hated about this was the fact that the voting was not anonymous, though I hesitantly threw it at the section under the box that said Skeppy on it. I saw the floor light up with a certain color and spun around until it landed on Skeppy. A screen appeared in front of me saying ‘Skeppy. GUILTY’.</p><p>“Why would you kill Bad!” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“I already said I didn’t mean too!” Skeppy replied.</p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that you murdered him!”</p><p>Skeppy and Sapnap had a back and forth for a few minutes before it annoyed Monocluck,</p><p>“Okay, okay, shut your mouths,” Monocluck said, “Because yes indeed Skeppy the Ultimate Prankster is the culprit. So now it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!” he screeched as he grabbed what seemed to be a bow and arrow and shot it at Skeppy’s tube area thing. Skeppy fell into the pipe that was underneath and everyone else started floating up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. >Execution 1: Door's of Karma<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gorey????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy has been found guilty.</p><p>Skeppy in a room. There are 10 doors in front of him, all numbered. Behind him a wall of spikes slowly, ever so slowly start moving closer to him. Panic sets in, and he (with only slight hesitation) opens the first door, but before he could do anything a flamethrower ignites and blasts flames at him. He’s just out of reach. Skeppy closes the door and the door sets on fire. </p><p>He moves to the second door, opens it and some sort of gas appears, Skeppy quickly shuts that and moves on. The fire has spread and is slowly reaching the room with gas. </p><p>Third door arrows, that miss. Fourth door, something heavy falls and he’s just out of range. Something explodes, most likely the fire coming in contact with the gas. Fifth, an animal pounces at him but it is held back by a chain. Fire and the wall grow closer. Sixth door, almost eletacouted. Seventh door, something is throwing knives at him, they miss. Eighth door, something that seems like lava. Ninth door, an explosion.</p><p>Skeppy makes his way to the tenth door. Nothing happens and he steps in. Maybe he’ll live? No. The wall of spikes suddenly speeds up and crashes through the door, on the other side another wall is coming closer and closer. Suddenly right before Skeppy thinks he’s gonna die they stop. However where the walls stop the fire creeps closer. The fire stops. Skeppy lets out a breath as he relaxes.</p><p>The chained animal pounces on him. The chains being melted. A scream comes from Skeppy as the animal attacks. The walls? Close, impaling both the animal and Skeppy. Then the fire? Consumes all….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for like disappearing XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap<br/>-Scott - Ultimate Organizer<br/>-Tubbo - Ultimate Bee keeper<br/>-Tommy - Ultimate Streamer<br/>-Wilbur - Ultimate Musician<br/>-Grian - Ultimate Architect<br/>-False - Ultimate Sparer<br/>-Phil - Ultimate Survivor<br/>-Dream - Ultimate Speedrunner<br/>-George - Ultimate Coder<br/>-Sapnap - Ultimate Helper<br/>-BBH - Ultimate Caretaker<br/>-Skeppy - Ultimate Prankster<br/>-Techno - Ultimate ???<br/>-Shubble - Ultimate Optimistic<br/>-Niki - Ultimate Baker<br/>-Finn - Ultimate Cosplayer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>